What Am I Going To Do!
by Al Dee Haywill
Summary: "Aku bersumpah aku sangat kaget setelah aku mendapati, kalau kau... Hamil 2 bulan..." perakataan itu sukses membuat Arthur terbelalak kaget. owo, apakah yg terjadi?. WARNING, chapter 8 Update!, Abal, Yaoi, Gaje, Mpreg, OOC Gak masuk akal! Cekidot
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : Mpreg, Abal, Gaje, Gak masuk Akal, Humans name Used!, yaoi  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya belum kasih Hetalia buat saya,jika sudah dikasih pada saya, mungkin hetalia akan saya buat menjadi surganya yaoi #plakkk..  
><strong>

**Hai, saya Author Newbie! maaf jika Fanfic pertama saya ini Gaje dan tidak masuk akal #hiikkkssss...  
>Mohon dimaklumi yah!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prolouge<strong>

"Pagi Al..."sapa Arthur dengan senyumannya

"pagi juga Artie!"sahut Alfred tanpa rasa bersalah

"Bloody Hell, Al! tolong berhentilah memanggilku Artie, Baka!"kata Athur karena tidak terima dengan sebutan Alfred

Alfred terkikik dan memeluk Arthur dari belakang."Bagaimana? masih sakit ya?"

"lumayan"

"hm.. maaf deh kalau begitu..."

Arthur tertawa sebentar."kenapa harus minta maaf Al? kemarin malam adalah malam yg paling indah bagiku..."ucap Arthur

"hahaha... iya... aku tau..."

Arthur Kirkland, itulah namanya. mungkin tidak lagi menyandang nama "Kirkland" lagi. Arthur F. Jones itu namanya sekarang. Alfred, dialah yg menikahi pria British itu. tidak ada yg menentang pernikahan mahkluk sejenis ini. toh, banyak teman mereka yg menikah dengan sesama jenis.

Gilbert, pria yg merupakan garis kebangsaan Jerman itu menikah dengan adik Alfred, Matthew. Ivan, sahabat mereka yg super misterius itu menikah dengan Yao bulan kemarin. Ludwig, adik Gilbert itu menikah dengan Feliciano musim semi yg lalu. Antonio, menikah dengan Lovino bersamaan dengan Ludwig dan Feliciano. jadi jangan pikir Alfred dan Arthur saja yg menikah dengan sesama jenis. mereka menikah Tepat saat musim gugur tiba di tanah Amerika.

walaupun mereka berkeyakinan bahwa mereka tidak bisa melanjutkan keturunan, tapi toh, mereka berbahagia sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

"hei... memangnya kau tidak bekerja Al?"tanya Arthur

"Oh ya... aku lupa!"

"BAKA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gaje-kah? Abal-kah?<strong>

sedikit, karena masih Prologue!

Sumimasen~!

berniat untuk Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : What Am I Going To Do chap 1**

**Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya, Hetalia belom juga dikasih ke saya  
>kalo udah dikasih, mungkin Hetalia akan saya buat menjadi surganya<br>Yaoi! #plakk...**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typo (s), Yaoi, Mpreg, OOC**

**Pairing : UsUk**

**Makasih buat Reviewnya~!  
>Disini Alfred adalah seorang Ketua Kepolisian, hehehe<br>#ngebayangin Alfie jadi Polisi  
>Trus Natalia Afroskaya,jadi Sekretarisnya Alfie,<br>Ivan dan kawan kawan adalah bawahannya  
>Ok, disini ada sebuah pembunuhan di Hetalia Gakuen,<br>Gak usah banyak bacot deh,  
>Cekidot!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What Am I Going To Do?<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Alfred menatap tumpukan beberapa dokumen dan kertas-kertas di meja kerjanya.'huff... nanti kusuruh Natalia untuk membersihkannya..'batin Alfred.

"ah.. Alfred.. maaf aku masuk sembarangan..."tiba-tiba ada seorang pria berkebangsaan china yg masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja Alfred.

"Yao? ah tidak apa-apa kok...ada apa?" tanya Alfred pada pria yg dipanggil Yao itu.

"begini... ada peristiwa pembunuhan di Hetalia Gakuen kemarin... Ivan, Ludwig dan yg lain memintamu untuk memeriksanya langsung ke lapangan,aru"

"Pembunuhan? baiklah.. kita kesana!"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Hetalia Gakuen**

.

.

* * *

><p>"Hei Alfred!"panggil Ivan pada Alfred<p>

"siapa yg dibunuh oleh pelaku, Ivan?"

"entahlah, da.. sidik jari ini terlalu samar, da.." Ivan menunjukkan kertas sidik jari pada Alfred.

"Hei Ivan! Alfred!"panggil Ludwig.

"Ada apa, da?"

"aku menemukan petunjuk!"

"petunjuk apa?"tanya Alfred

"ini seperti gesekan baja...seperti sejenis pisau..."

"pedang? bagaimana kalau pedang?"kata Alfred

"Pedang?"ucap Ludwig dan Ivan

"lihatlah bajanya...terlihat lebih panjang daripada pisau kan? ini pedang... hanya orang Asia saja yg memakai pedang..."kata Alfred

"kita tanya saja pada Yao, da!"ucap Ivan.

"Ide bagus, Ivan!"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Arthur memasuki kedai teh yg ramai di pertokoan. dia mengamati beberapa tempat duduk yg sudah penuh dengan pengunjung.<p>

"ah, tidak ada tempat duduk ya?" gumam Arthur

"Arthur!" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya. ia mendapati seorang pria korea duduk di salah satu tempat duduk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Arthur.

"Im Yoong Soo! ah apa kabar?" Arthur mendatangi pria itu.

"aku baik-baik saja! bagaimana kabarmu dan Alfred?".

"ah, kami baik-baik saja...".

"kau mau teh?".

"tentu, terima kasih...".

"Aku tak percaya bisa bertemu denganmu disini, Arthur...".

"aku juga, Yoong Soo... sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu..".

"Hahaha... itu karena aku sudah lama di Korea, Arthur! aku mau melanjutkan pendidikanku disana..".

"oh, sekarang kau sudah lulus? hebat sekali...".

"ah, bukan apa-apa... maaf Arthur, aku tidak bisa lama-lama... dah!" Im Yoong Soo pun pergi meninggalkan Arthur di dalam kedai teh.

di luar, Yoong Soo menelepon seseorang lewat ponselnya. dia menatap Arthur yg ada di dalam kedai itu. dan menyeringai

"Kiku, target sudah ditemukan...sebaiknya kau jangan buru-buru... karena Arthur dijaga oleh Alfred..."

"Jangan bicara Nama terkutuk itu padaku, Yoong Soo! aku muak mendengar nama Alfred! sebaiknya kita cepat atau kita akan disekap oleh Alfred!" ucap seseorang di ponsel Yoong Soo.

"Maaf, Kiku... aku akan segera kesana...".

"Cepatlah... aku ingin segera mendapatkan tetesan darah Alfred di pedangku..."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Haiya, ini Samurai, Aru!"<p>

"Samurai? pedang yg digunakan tentara Jepang itu kan?"tebak Ludwig

"jadi.. Pelakunya Orang Jepang?"tanya Alfred

"bisa jadi begitu, Aru! aku juga heran kenapa si pelaku lebih memakai Samurai kuno ini daripada sebuah Revolver atau semacamnya..."ucap Yao

"ah! kau benar juga Yao! Aku juga heran kenapa Si Pelaku memakai Samurai.. bukankah Revolver lebih canggih dari samurai!"kata Alfred

"itu karena akan membekas di tubuh Korban, da..."ucap Ivan tiba-tiba.

"Ivan benar, jika si pelaku menggunakan revolver, pasti sebuah peluru akan membekas di tubuh korban kan? aku yakin, kalau si pelaku itu cerdas... sampai memikirkan hal sesulit ini..."ujar Ludwig

'Tunggu dulu... Cerdas? Samurai? Revolver? Hetalia Gakuen?'batin Alfred berusaha memikirkan siapa yg membunuh si korban

"ah!"

"ada apa Alfred?"tanya Ludwig

"Aku tahu pelakunya siapa..."

"siapa, aru?" tanya Yao

"dia adalah Pria Jepang yg Anti dengan Revolver,juga orang yg mempunyai IQ 120, Dan dia juga dendam Padaku... Kiku Honda..."

"Apa?"

* * *

><p><strong>Gaje-kah? Abal-kah?<br>****buat ****udah Review, Arigato Gozaimasu!  
>oh ya, maaf buat Kiku-Fc,<br>Kiku udah saya buat jadi pemeran Antagonis  
>#digeplak Kiku-Fc,<strong>

**Mind To Review?  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary : ARGHHH!** **Lagi-lagi aku jadi Seniornya si Alfred itu!**  
><strong>Memuakkan!<strong>

**Pairing : Usuk**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOC, Typo (s), untuk Chap Flashback ini hanya rated T**

**Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya, Hetalia belum dikasih ke saya, kalau udah**  
><strong>pasti Hetalia akan saya buat jadi surganya YAOI #Plakk...<strong>

**Makasih buat yg udah review,**  
><strong>Kritiknya juga, Arigato Gozaimasu!<strong>  
><strong>Maaf, buat IQ-nya Kiku!<strong>  
><strong>Saya Salah!<strong>  
><strong>Sekali lagi Maaf ya!<strong>  
><strong>Ini Flashbacknya Hubungan Alfred-Arthur,<strong>  
><strong>Saya bagi jadi 2 Part!<strong>  
><strong>Cekidot!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>FLASHBACK ON...<em>**

"Hey Jones!"

"Arthur please, aku tidak enak kalau nama keluargaku dipanggil..."

"Terserahlah... cepat kemasi barang-barangmu, kita ke kamar Asrama..."

"Ok, ok..."

**-Arthur's POV-**

Hm.. Bisa dibilang aku bosan menjadi Senior dari Anak kelahiran Washington DC, America ini. Junior High School, Senior High School, hingga sekarang, aku Kuliah pun, Juniornya selalu anak ini. Aku bosan menjadi Tutornya.

"Hei Artie..."

"Git! panggil aku Senior atau kau akan kumasukkan ke Bimbingan Konseling..."

"Alright, Alright... Kakak Senior... uhm.. Kau satu kamar denganku?"

Aku berbalik menghadapnya."Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Tidak... Hanya, uhm.. Bertanya..." Kulihat wajahnya memerah. Lucu Juga, pikirku.

"Hei Ar-.. Ah maksudku, Kakak Senior... mau sampai kapan kau melihat wajahku? Naksir ya?" kata Alfred dengan Pe-Denya.

"Eh? Ngawur saja! Siapa juga yg Naksir orang yg sepertimu? Bisa Muntah aku!"aku pun berbalik dan berjalan, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahku yg memerah.

Aku yakin aku mendengar cekikikan dari mulutnya itu. Dasar! Lihat saja nanti!, batinku kesal. Akhirnya kami sampai di kamar asrama. Kamar yg sederhana dengan 2 tempat tidur dan 1 kamar mandi.

"Wow... Apa kau salah kamar? kamar ini begitu luas...".

"Tidak... ini kamar kita..."ucapku untuk meyakinkannya. Alfred meletakkan Kopernya di tempat tidur dan mengobrak-abrik isinya.

"Aku di Aula, semua Senior pasti sudah berkumpul disana..."."Ok!"sahut Alfred.

**Aula...**

"Hai, Yao!"panggilku pada salah satu sahabatku, Yao."Hai Arthur... Bagaimana Juniormu, Aru?"tanya Yao padaku.

"Uhm... American... Kau tahulah... Alfred Fritzgerald Jones... bagaimana denganmu?"

"Russian... Ivan Braginski... kau tahu, dia terlihat menakutkan ketika sedang marah... Negara Komunis itu selalu menakutiku, Aru..."

Yao menghentikan pembicaraan, aku melihat sekelilingku. Yg kulihat hanyalah beberapa teman yg satu kelas denganku. Francis, Gilbert, Ludwig, Antonio, dan juga William. Dan beberapa orang yg tak kutahu namanya. Dan Hantu, Yup.. tepatnya aku bisa melihat hal Supranatural."Hai Arthur" beberapa dari mereka, uhm... maksudnya, beberapa dari Hantu itu menyapaku dengan ramah. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan Senyuman sesaat.

"Kau ngapain sih? Senyam-Senyum sendiri! Tidak AWESOME tau!" Cih, lagi-lagi Gilbert dengan kata-kata AWESOME-nya. Memuakkan!

"Kau tahulah Gil.. Artie kita sedang Menyapa teman-teman "Hantu"-nya di sekitar sini, hehe, benarkan?" lagi-lagi betul. Dasar Antonio. Lain kali Akan aku Sumpal mulutnya dengan Kaos Kaki milik Mr. Dave yg terkenal Bau itu

"Hai Gilbert, Antonio, Yao, dan... Athur!" sapa Francis pada kami.

"Hai Kodok Mesum..."balasku padanya.

"Kalian tahu? Aku mendapat Junior yg manis!"

"Ahahaha... Sey memang salah pilih senior, itu tidak AWESOME..."balas Gilbert

Yaya... kubiarkan mereka mengoceh sendiri. Sementara pikiranku melayang jauh. Kepada seseorang berkebangsaan jepang yg dulu menjadi Kekasihku, Kiku Honda. Dia memang 2 tahun lebih muda dariku, Dan dia masih di Senior High School sekarang. Ok Arthur! Sudah cukup memikirkan Kiku! Aku sudah bosan melihat wajahnya!, aku mencoba untuk menjauhkan Kiku dari pikiranku. Toh, Lagipula masih ada Alfred, kan?

**-Arthur's POV, end-**

**-Alfred's POV-**

"Hm! Akhirnya selesai juga!" aku menatap puas Tempat tidurku yg sekarang sudah rapi. Tidak buruk.

"Hei Alfred, Kau sudah selesai,Da?"Tiba-tiba, Sahabatku, Ivan, ada di Pintu Kamar Asramaku.

"Ivan! kau sudah lama disitu? Maaf jika membuatmu menunggu..."ucapku pada Ivan.

"Tidak, Da... kau mau ke Gym? Para Senior sedang memperagakan Keahlian Basket mereka... Aku pikir kau belum kesana, jadi aku kesini, da..."ujar Ivan.

"Hm? Basket? Ok, kita kesana!"kataku. Aku menutup pintu kamar Asramaku dan berjalan bersama dengan Ivan.

"Siapa Seniormu, Ivan?"tanyaku."Uhm... Wang Yao..."Jawab Ivan.

"Oh, Senior Yao ya? kudengar dia sabar..."

"Iya, da... dia baik...Seniormu?"

"Yah... kau tahulah..."

"Senior Arthur Kirkland lagi, da?" aku mengangguk. Yah... kedengarannya seperti Senior seumur hidup, Hahaha...

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gaje-kah? Abal-kah?<strong>

**Mohon Kritik dan Sarannya ya...**  
><strong>jika ada salah mohon dimaafkan,<strong>  
><strong>#bungkuk-bungkuk kepada Readers...<strong>

**Mind To Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary : What The Hell? Alfred Menciumku! Apa yg harus aku lakukan?**

**Warning : rated T, Typo (s), OOC, gaje, Abal**

**Pairing : UsUk**

**Makasih buat yg Nge-Reviews!  
>Arigato Gozaimasu!<br>Mohon Saran dan Kritiknya ya...**

* * *

><p>"Kita akan duduk di mana, Ivan?"<p>

"Alfred! Ivan!" Feliciano melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada kami. Kami pun menuju Feliciano, Lovino, dan Matthew. Dan kami duduk disana.

"Lama sekali kalian...".

"Uhm... aku menunggu Alfred yg masih menata kamarnya, da...".

"Yahh... Maaflah... soalnya barang bawaanku banyak..."Pembicaraanku terpotong gara-gara Mr. Rick. Pelatih Basket kami.

"Para Junior sekalian! Kami akan menunjukkan Demonstrasi dari para Senior untuk mengundang kalian masuk ke dalam klub Basket, jadi tolong perhatikan!"ucap Mr. Rick

. Aku tidak terlalu suka basket, jadi yah... aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan pemain-pemainnya sampai..."Arthur Kirkland! Kapten Tim Basket kalian!" Arthur keluar dari kamar ganti.

Uhm, dia memakai baju basket dengan tulisan "Captain" kecil di dada sebelah kirinya. Dia tidak memperdulikan para Fans Girlnya yg menteriakkan namanya. Ia berjalan ke tengah lapangan. Dan menatapku. Aku juga menatapnya. Sesaat dia melambai kecil padaku."Eh? Arthur?"kataku kaget.

"Cie cie cie... Hoy, Alfred! Sepertinya si Keras Kepala Arthur itu menyukaimu..."goda Lovino padaku.

"A-...Apaan sih!" wajahku memerah! Seperti kepiting rebus! Para Anak kelas lain memandangiku. Dan para FanGirls Arthur menatapku dengan Aura Membunuh. Shit! Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri! Kenapa Arthur harus menjadi Seniorku? Di sisi lain Jantungku Berdegup sangat kencang saat Arthur tersenyum padaku. Apakah aku menyukainya?

**-Alfred's POV End-**

**-Arthur's POV -**

Sesudah Demonstrasi itu, aku sepertinya terlihat menghindari Alfred. Entahlah! Aku merasa malu sendiri ketika aku melambaikan tanganku dan tersenyum padanya.

Jam makan siang Hari Jum'at! Minggu ini hampir berakhir. Aku baru saja mau masuk ke dalam dari Gym waktu melihat Alfred menungguku di luar pintu.

Aku bersembunyi di belakang Ludwig dan menyelinap ke kamar mandi. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, ketika sebagian besar anak kelasku sudah pergi makan siang dan aku berasumsi OSPEK hari pertama sudah dimulai, dengan hati-hati aku membuka pintu. Tapi disanalah ia, mondar-mandir di koridor, menungguku."Artie!"katanya, terlihat lega."Hei tunggu sebentar. Aku sudah mencoba bicara padamu setelah selesai Demonstrasi tadi".

tidak ada harapan. Aku tidak bisa ngumpet lagi. Aku terpaksa berdiri."Ada yg harus kukatakan padamu,"katanya, suaranya meninggi.

Kuharap tidak makan waktu lama. Aku kelaparan. Ia maju selangkah. Ia memang tampan sekali. Aku belum pernah bicara sedekat ini dengan Pria tampan sepertinya.

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu,"katanya, dan sebelum aku mati karena syok, ia semakin mendekat, menatap mata Emerald-ku dalam-dalam, dan menciumku.

Sekarang Alfred Fritzgerald Jones sudah membuat hidupku kembali. Karena ia sekarang sudah menciumku. Awalnya seakan aku menonton adegan itu dari jauh. Aku melihat tangan Alfred membelai lembut pipiku saat bibirnya menekan bibirku. Semuanya sangat mirip novel roman. Tapi setelah itu ia membuka mulut, dan otakku terlempar kembali ke tubuhku.

Lidahku baru saja menyentuh lidah orang lain! Dan rasanya lembut!. Ya tuhan. Aku mencium Alfred Fritzgerald Jones. Aku melakukan _french kiss_. Dan semua tentang aktivitas lidah ini membuat hal mencium cowok jauh lebih menarik daripada mencium cewek, katakanlah, bantal atau punggung tangan. Aku tidak percaya setelah bertahun-tahun membayangkan apa ciuman itu, dan seperti apa rasanya, akhirnya aku melakukannya.

Karena tinggi Alfred hampir 180 cm, wajahku terangkat pada sudut sembilan puluh derajat, tapi tidak sakit karena tangannya menyangga leherku dengan penuh perhatian. Baunya manis, seperti _aftershave_. Ya Tuhan, aku mencium cowok yg cukup dewasa untuk bercukur!

Aku harus mengakui, ini sangat menyenangkan.

Apakah seharusnya aku melakukan sesuatu? Selain membiarkan mulutku ternganga sementara lidahku didorong kemana-mana seperti troli belanja? Mungkin aku harus melakukan sesuatu dengan bibirku? Menggetarkannya? Bagaimana kalau tidak sengaja aku menggigit lidahnya? Apakah aku tukang ciuman terburuk yg pernah ada? Kalau aku tahu ia bakal menciumku, aku bakalah sudah membuang permen karetku. Permen itu jelas ada di dalam sana sebelum kehebohan berciuman ini dimulai. Permen itu mungkin ngumpet di antara geraham dan gusiku seperti kura-kura ketakutan. Aku tidak mau mengirim lidah pencari untuknya, karena bagaimana kalau itu satu-satunya hal yg tidak seharusnya kau lakukan saat berciuman?. Oh, sepertinya aku merasakannya di bagian belakang mulutku. Mungkin kutelan saja. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku malah menelan lidahnya? Lalu aku tercekik?. Ah sudahlah! Aku buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Hal berikutnya yg kutahu, Alfred menjauh, mengisyaratkan ciuman itu sudah berakhir. Sekarang ia tersenyum padaku dan bilang "Bagaimana?".

Aku terdiam sejenak dan menatap mata biru safirnya."Itu _First Kiss_-ku,Bodoh!" aku memukul lengan kirinya pelan. Alfred hanya mengaduh dan tersenyum padaku.

"Aku serius tadi. Kurasa aku... mencintaimu," lanjutnya. Aku berpikir sebentar.

"Jawabanmu?".

"Uhm... Sepertinya... Buruk... Jika aku menolaknya..." Alfred Kegirangan. Dia memelukku dengan sangat erat.

"Oke! nanti malam aku Tunggu Di Kamar ya! Bye-Bye!" Hei, apa maksudnya? Kamar? tunggu? Shit, si Alfred itu mulai berpikiran buruk...

* * *

><p><strong>Untuk part 3 flashback,<br>saya kasih bocorannya ya...**

**Bocoran : Shit! Alfred meraepku di kesempatan ini!  
>apa yg harus aku lakukan~!<br>**

**Hehehe,  
>Hard Lemon untuk part 3...<strong>

**Mind To Review?  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning : Rated M, Typo (s), Lemon, OOC, Gaje,** Abal  
><strong><br>pairing : UsUk**

**Sekali lagi Makasih buat yg Nge-Review~!**  
><strong>ini hadiah untuk para readers!<strong>  
><strong>maaf apabila lemonnya kurang!<strong>

* * *

><p>Jujur saja aku bingung dengan perkataan Alfred barusan. Padahal barusan kami berdua jadian, tapi ia sudah berpikiran kesitu? Ah sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan! Aku terus berjalan menuju lapangan. Dimana OSPEK hari pertama dimulai. Aku yakin Mr. David akan marah kepadaku karena telat 15 menit...<p>

"Hei Arthur! Arthur! HOY! Masih siang bolong begini sudah ngelamun... ngelamunin apa sih? Alfred ya?" tiba-tiba Francis datang, membuyarkan semua lamunanku.

"Bloody Hell! Aku tidak ngelamunin Alfred kok!"ucapku marah, wajahku pun merah seketika.

"Kenapa? bukankah si Alfred itu pacarmu?"

Heh? Bagaimana dia tahu?. Seingatku tidak ada orang yg tahu kalau Alfred sekarang adalah Pacarku. Eh? Apa ada yg mengintip saat kami berdua berciuman? Di.. Uhm... Kamar Mandi? Seingatku juga tidak, saat itu Koridor Sekolah sedang sepi, apalagi Kamar Mandi.

"T-..Tidak! S-..Siapa juga yg pacaran dengan Alfred! Lagipula kalau aku pacaran dengan Alfred, siapa yg memberitahumu?"

"Elizaveta.. Dan satu lagi! Katanya kalau kau tak percaya, aku bisa menunjukkan foto ini agar kau percaya... nih..." Francis memperlihatkanku sebuah Foto. Aku.. dan Alfred... BERCIUMAN?

"S-sini!"aku menyambar Foto itu.

"Benarkan? Kau dan Alfred pacaran?"

Panas! Wajahku Memanas! Aku yakin Mukaku memerah saat itu. Elizaveta sialan! Dia mengintip saat kami berdua berciuman! Dasar Murahan! Seketika aku merobek foto itu. Dan aku tidak memperdulikan Francis yg Melongo saat aku merobek foto itu.

"Lama sekali kau! dari mana saja, hm? Dasar tidak AWESOME.."

"Hentikan ucapanmu atau mulutmu akan kusumpal dengan Kaos Kaki !"kataku pada Gilbert.

Aku marah! Sangat marah! Pasti berita ini sudah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah. Dan bagaimana kalau keluargaku tahu? Para guru pasti akan menghukumku! Sialan!

" Santai... bukankah kau baru jadian, hm?" ucap Gilbert yg berhasil membuatku menjitak kepalanya dan sukses membuat darahku sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Sekali marah, pasti aku akan langsung meledak. Pasti.. aku yakin itu.

"Oi... Oi... Hentikan.. kalian membuatku pusing! mengurus beratus-ratus murid itu sangat melelahkan! Ditambah dengan keributan kalian! Bisakah kalian diam sejenak?" Antonio naik pitam sebelum aku.

"Ludwig? Dimana Ludwig?"tanyaku pada Antonio.

"Uhm... dia ada urusan dengan Juniornya... mereka ada di Perpustakaan...".

Aku menghela nafas. Padahal aku ada urusan dengan Ludwig. Sialan... terpaksa aku menyusulnya ke Perpustakaan yg jarang disentuh oleh seseorang. Aku yakin tempat itu sudah berdebu. Aku berdiri depan perpustakaan. Saat aku menyentuh kenop pintu, aku dikagetkan dengan sebuah suara. Suara... uhm.. seperti suara desahan.

Desahan? Tunggu dulu?. Aku pun mendengarkan desahan itu. dan sebuah suara samar-samar. Oke. Itu suara Ludwig, dan juniornya, Feliciano. Apa yg mereka lakukan disini?. Otakku mulai berpikiran buruk. Aku memutar kenop pintu. Dan mengintip apa yg sedang mereka lakukan. Dan mereka sedang... BLOODY HELL SHIT! Apa-apaan ini? Mereka sedang bercinta? Ya tuhan! Yang benar saja? Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Aku menutup pintu perpustakaan.

Dan "pemandangan" barusan berhasil membuat "Adikku" terbangun dan tegang seketika. Mukaku memerah. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Sial. Aku mengutuk diriku. Kenapa dengan mudahnya aku tegang begini? Beruntung tidak ada siapapun yg melewati koridor saat itu. Jika ada yg melewati koridor itu pasti aku akan ditertawakan. Aku berhenti sejenak disitu. Menunggu sampai "Adikku" tidak tegang lagi. Perlu beberapa menit saja. Aku tak mau ketahuan oleh Ludwig dan Feliciano, jadi aku langsung menuju Lapangan.

"Arthur? darimana saja kau? kau sudah bertemu Ludwig?"

"A-..Ano... A-..Aku memang bertemu dengan Ludwig dan Feliciano.. M-...Mereka..."Gugup. Aku gugup! Suaraku bergetar.

"Kurang enak badan? Istirahat saja... biar aku dan Gilbert yg mengurus Junior-Junior ini... kembali saja ke kamar asramamu..."ucap Antonio. Aku pun berterima kasih pada Antonio. Dan aku tidak menyadari... kalau Alfred sedang tersenyum licik padaku saat itu. Tidak. Bukan senyum licik. Tapi tepatnya senyum Nakal.

-Arthur's POV End-

Kamar Asrama...

Arthur menjernihkan pikirannya dengan mandi sebentar. Ia menghela nafas. Pikirannya melayang jauh. Ia masih teringat jelas saat di perpustakaan tadi. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Dan "Adiknya" kembali tegang dibalik Boxer yg kini Arthur kenakan.

"Hai Artie..." tiba-tiba Alfred datang.

"A-Alfred..." Arthur berusaha menyembunyikan "Adiknya" yg tegang. Mukanya memerah. Seperti Tomat.

"Apa kabar, Honey?" ucap Alfred. Arthur tak menjawab. Tidak tahan! Ia sudah tidak tahan! Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Apapun saja bisa! Apapun yg bisa melampiaskan nafsu seksnya.

"Alfred..."panggil Arthur.

"Ya, Artie?"sahut Alfred dengan disertai senyuman penuh kemenangan.

"Alfred... A-Aku tidak mau malam ini...".

"Hm? maksudnya?".

"S-Sekarang Alfred... S-Sentuh aku..." akhirnya terucapkan kata-kata itu. Alfred tersenyum lebar.

"Kau yg meminta, Honey..." mata Biru Safir Alfred menyala penuh gairah. Ia mengangkat tubuh Arthur dalam gendongannya. Dan meletakkannya di tempat tidur.

"Kesempatan Terakhir.. kalau kau tidak mau... kau bisa memperingatkanku untuk menjauh sekarang...". Arthur menggeleng.

" Aku menginginkanmu, Alfred...".

Alfred tersenyum. Ia membungkuk di atas Arthur, mendaratkan ciuman di bahunya yg terbuka."Aah... Alfred..." Pria berkebangsaan America itu ternyata mampu menyihirnya. Membuatnya mengerang dalam desahan yg mengundang partnernya untuk terus menggarap tubuhnya.

Alfred berpindah ke atas tubuh Arthur. Mencium bibirnya dengan penuh gairah yg membara. Melumatnya. Bergelut dengan lidahnya. Bertukar saliva. Semua yg dilakukan Alfred mampu membuat Arthur tersihir akan kemampuan lawan mainnya. Alfred menghentikan ciumannya. Menatap mata Emerald Arthur yg terlihat menyala penuh Gairah.

"Kau sungguh Menawan, Arthur..." bisiknya.

Arthur menjulurkan tangan, berkutat dengan kancing kemeja jari-jarinya gemetar, pakaian itu akhirnya terbuka, memperlihatkan dada yg bidang. Sinar mentari menembus ke dalam kamar melalui kerai yg setengah terbuka. Menerangi Otot-Otot kokoh Alfred.

"Kontrol diri yg bagus, Artie..." Alfred mencium tengkuk Arthur. Menghisapnya. Menggigit kecil kulit Arthur. Hingga membuat kissmark disana.

"Al...Fred... Aah... Ngghh..."Arthur memeluk erat Bahu Alfred. Tangan Alfred tak diam saja, ia mempermainkan puncak dada Arthur.

"Alfred! Aah... Ka...Kau Ngghh.. menyihirku...Alfred...Aahh...".

"Memang itu yg aku lakukan Honey..." Alfred melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tangannya turun. Menuju "Adik" Arthur yg sedari tadi tegang. Memijat dan meremasnya dari balik boxer yg Arthur kenakan.

" Ooh... Ngh.."Arthur mengerang tak berdaya karena servis yg diberikan oleh Alfred. Alfred menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap wajah Arthur. Wajah Arthur memerah. Nafas mereka berdua tersenga-sengal. Peluh membanjiri tubuh mereka.

"Aku akan memuaskanmu... Honey..." Alfred mengeluarkan "Adik" Arthur dari sangkarnya yg sekarang sudah tegang bak tiang bendera. Alfred menjilat ereksi Arthur. Menghisapnya.

"Ooh.. A-..Alfred...Ngghhh... Aaahh.." Arthur tak percaya dengan apa yg dilakukan Alfred. Berkali-kali ia mengerang dan mendesah. Pasrah dengan semua yg dilakukan Alfred.

"Alfred...Aaahh... Aku...Ngghh.. Mau Keluar... Ngghh..." mendengar itu Alfred semakin Bergairah. Ia gencar memainkan ereksi Arthur.

"Alfred... Aahh... AHHHH!" Akhirnya keluar juga cairan putih yg selama ini Alfred nantikan. Ia menjilati cairan sperma di jarinya dan bibirnya.

"Ah... hah..hah...hah... Kau hebat Alfred..." Arthur berbicara di tengah ia bernafas terengah-engah.

"terima kasih... tapi ini takkan lama..." Alfred menurunkan Celananya dan mengeluarkan "Adiknya". Seketika, Arthur takjub dengan "Adik" Alfred yg begitu besar dan panjang melebihi dirinya. Ia berpikir apakah benda itu cukup untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya. Alfred mengambil Lotion dari saku kemejanya dan mengoleskannya di "Adiknya".

"Hey.. sejak kapan kau membawa itu?" tanya Arthur.

"Hm... sejak aku masuk kampus ini..."jawab Alfred.

"Dasar..." Alfred memulai permainannya. Ia menurunkan boxer Arthur dan membuka lebar kedua kakinya.

"Berteriaklah sekencang-kencangmu... karena aku suka main kasar.." Arthur mengangguk. Ketika Alfred akan memulai, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Asramanya terbuka.

"Alfred apa yg kau la...kukan?" Ternyata Ivan. Ivan sangat terkejut dengan apa yg dilihatnya.

"I-Ivan?"keduanya kaget akan kedatangan Ivan.

"Uhm... Baiklah... aku tidak bermaksud menganggu kalian, da... tapi Alfred.. kau dipanggil Senior Antonio ke lapangan, da..." ucap Ivan.

"I-Iya..." Alfred memakai kembali kemejanya. Begitupun Arthur. Dengan wajah yg sangat merah."Kuharap aku bisa melanjutkan yg tadi..." gumam Alfred.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaje-kah? Abal-kah?<br>**

**Gimana lemonnya?**  
><strong>Bagus apa enggak?<strong>

**Maaf kalo kurang bagus**  
><strong>soalnya kurang berpengalaman soal Lemon :P<strong>

**Mind To Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary : Alfred mengajakku untuk Menikah! Kyaaa~! apa yg harus aku jawab!**  
><strong>Warning : OOC, Gaje, Abal, Yaoi, Typo (s)<strong>  
><strong>Pair : UsUk<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya<strong>  
><strong>Kelamaan ya Updatenya?<strong>  
><strong>Sumimasen!<strong>  
><strong>Saya sangat sibuk akhir akhir ini...<strong>  
><strong>so.. jadilah Fic menyebalkan dan pendek bin Gaje ini<strong>  
><strong>sekali lagi maaf buat Readers!<strong>  
><strong>and Thanks buat yg Review...<strong>

* * *

><p>-Arthur's POV-<p>

Akhir Musim Panas di Amerika. Cuaca mulai agak dingin dan berangin. Sudah 2 tahun. Semua hal sudah berubah sekarang. Ya. Sangat berubah. Asrama dan Kampus kami Dihancurkan. Jadi kami hanya sampai 2 tahun saja bersekolah disana. Tapi kami semua –Termasuk Junior-sudah dianggap lulus. Aku menetap dulu di Amerika sebelum kembali ke Tanah Britania Raya. Awalnya, setelah Kampus kami dihancurkan, aku ingin segera kembali ke rumahku di Inggris. Tapi Alfred mencegahku dengan 1001 alasan. Alhasil, aku menetap dulu disini.

"Artie!".

"Ada apa, Alfred?".

"Kita kencan yuk!".

"Heh?".

"Kenapa? kita kan tidak pernah kencan...".

"T-tidak mau, ah...".

"K-kenapa sih? Ayolah! Sekali saja!".

"Ah! paling-paling kau ajak aku ke McD atau ke KFC! Aku tidak mau kalau harus mentraktirmu!".

"Tidak kok.. Ikut saja deh..."Alfred menarik tanganku.

"Alfred!" Ia membawaku ke dalam mobil Ferarri-nya.

"Dasar! ada apa sih? Kau mau membawaku kemana?".

"Ke sesuatu tempat... yg belum pernah kau pikirkan sebelumnya..." Surga? Tidak.. lagipula kami masih hidup –Ya iyalah!-. Aku terus berpikir dalam hati. Kemana Alfred akan membawaku pergi?. Kami mulai menjauhi kota dan memasuki hutan.

"Kita mau apa di hutan?"Tanyaku pada Alfred.

"Hmm.. Lihat saja Nanti.. disini tidak ada yg menganggu kita...".

"Hei! kau jangan berpikiran untuk _Meraep_-ku lagi ya.. lagipula ini di hutan!".

"Hahaha... Tidak kok... aku cuman mau mengajakmu kesini..." Mobil yg kami tumpangi berbelok ke arah kedalaman hutan.

"Ladang Bunga?" ternyata Alfred mengajakku ke sebuah Ladang Bunga yg dipenuhi dengan Bunga Musim Panas. Carnation, Sunflower, Candola, dan Dahlia.

"Iya! Kau suka bunga Carnation kan? Aku mengajakmu kesini...".

"Wow... ini menakjubkan Alfred... darimana kau tahu tentang Ladang ini?".

"Uhm... dulu ini... Ladang Kakekku... dan diwariskan padaku... Bagaimana bagus kan?"Alfred duduk di Kumpulan bunga itu

."Iya... Bagus sekali!"aku menjatuhkan diri di samping Alfred. Dan duduk disampingnya. Menatap langit biru yg indah di atas kami.

"Arthur...".

"Ya?".

"Uhm... kita sudah pacaran 2 tahun kan?".

"Uh-huh..." Aku menggangguk.

"Kalau begitu.. Kau... Mau tidak, Menikah denganku?" Alfred menyodorkan sebuah Cincin perak yg indah kepadaku.

"Alfred...".

"Aku tahu ini bodoh... Tapi... Setelah melihat Ludwig dan Feliciano menikah saat pertengahan musim panas.. aku jadi Iri pada mereka.. Lovino dan Antonio juga... setelah itu Ivan dan Yao... Gilbert dan Matthew... kalau mereka menikah.. kenapa kita tidak? Bagaimana jawabanmu?" Wajah Alfred memerah. Dia tidak berani menatapku.

"...Kalau.. Aku jawab iya, gimana?". Alfred sumringah. Ia memelukku sampai kami berdua jatuh ke tanah.

"Terima kasih Arthur! Aku janji akan menjadi Suami yg baik bagimu!".

"Oi,Oi! Lepaskan! Alfred!"

-Arthur's Pov End-

Musim Gugur...

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak, Arthur... besok pernikahanmu, kan? Aku tidak mau melihat ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matamu...".

"Aku tau kak Irish!"

."Yang penting kau juga harus siap-siap pada serangan Alfred besok malam, Jerk Arthur...".

"Peter!"Akhirnya Arthur naik ke kamarnya.

"Kita harus memberitahunya kapan, Irish?".

"...Scott.. Arthur itu laki-laki... Di keluarga kita tidak ada yg bernama Alice! Yang ada hanyalah Arthur seorang!".

"Tidak lama lagi Alfred akan tahu yg sesungguhnya... kalau dulu Arthur adalah seorang perempuan..."

Kamar Arthur...

"Aku pasti akan merindukan kamar ini..." Arthur menatap Foto keluarganya.

"Hey, Artie!" Arthur berbalik.

"Alfred! apa yg kau lakukan disini! Ini lantai 2 tau!" Arthur mendapati Alfred bergelantungan di pegangan jendela kamarnya.

"Haha... Enggak apa-apa... Tolong bantu aku dong..." Arthur menarik Alfred masuk.

"Kau ini ngapain sih?".

"Uhm... aku hanya mau tau keadaanmu...".

"Alfred... Besok adalah hari penting! Kau ini masih saja bertindak konyol begitu! Dasar git!" ucap Arthur kesal.

"Emangnya enggak boleh? Besokkan kau jadi I-.. maksudku.. Mempelai-ku...".

"... Cuma itu urusanmu kemari?".

"Oh ya... Satu lagi!" Alfred memeluk Arthur dan mencium bibir Arthur dengan lembut.

"Good Night, Artie!" Alfred pergi keluar jendela. Dan turun ke bawah dengan sukses.

"Haha! kau hebat Alfred! Kau memang awesome!".

"Iya! aku tak percaya kau bisa menaklukan Arthur Alis tebal itu!". Yang ada di pikiran Arthur. Itu adalah Suara Gilbert dan Antonio. Oke, Sekarang Darah Arthur benar-benar naik ke ubun-ubunnya. Arthur melihat ke bawah.

"HEI! KEMBALI KAU AWESOME GILA! TOMATO BASTARD! BIKIN MALU SAJA!" Ucap Arthur kesal.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaje-kah? Abal-kah?<strong>  
><strong>sumimasen buat yg nunggu lama... <strong>  
><strong>sekali lagi Maaf~~<strong>  
><strong>Oya, saya mau tau pendapat Readers,<strong>  
><strong>enaknya Arthur pake Gaun ato Tuxedo buat Pernikahannya?<strong>  
><strong>saya masih bingung tentang pakaian yg dikenakan Arthur..<strong>  
><strong>Mohon Bantuannya ya~<strong>

**Mind To Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning : OOC, Typo (s), Abal, Gaje, Yaoi**  
><strong>Pair : UsUk<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya<strong>

**Okeee!**  
><strong>Atas permintaan Review readers,<strong>  
><strong>Disini Arthur saya pakaikan Gaun!<strong>  
><strong>MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!<strong>  
><strong>*Tertawa tanpa dosa<strong>  
><strong>yuk langsung, Cekidot<strong>

* * *

><p>Oke, lebih baik kita langsung menuju Forks. Apakah kalian tau? Kota ini terletak disebelah utara Amerika. Dan tepat bersebelahan dengan Perbatasan Amerika-Kanada. Kota ini terkenal dengan keindahan Hutannya. Tempat ini juga dipakai untuk Syuting film yg masih hot saat ini, Yaitu Twilight Saga. Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan fic ini? Yup, benar. Kota ini dipakai untuk Pernikahan Seme-Uke tersayang kita. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Alfred dan Arthur? Irish dan Scott berencana untuk Membuat Pernikahan ini menjadi sangat spesial untuk Alfred dan Arthur. Yup. Kita langsung saja ke lokasinya.<p>

"Err.. apa aku kelihatan aneh kalau memakai ini, Mattie?" tanya Alfred.

"Tentu saja tidak, Kak! Kakak tampan kok!" Sahut Matthew.

"A-aku.. tidak yakin dengan ini..."

"Kakak harus yakin!" Matthew mencoba untuk menghibur Alfred. Alfred pun menghela nafas panjang.

"O-oke..." ucapnya gugup.

Sementara itu...

Arthur berdiri di depan pintu belakang Villa. Sesekali ia mengintip ke arah para Undangan dan menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yg ia pakai sekarang. Bayangkan saja. Seorang Arthur Kirkland memakai sebuah Gaun? Di depan orang banyak dan teman-temannya pula. Arthur gugup. Ia tidak pernah merasa segugup ini sebelumnya.'Arthur! berhentilah untuk gugup! Ini pernikahanmu! Hari pentingmu! Cobalah berhenti untuk gugup!' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Gugup, hm?" tiba-tiba Scott datang. Arthur mengangguk.

"A-aku...tidak yakin Kak..."ucap Arthur.

"Kau harus yakin, Artie... sudah 22 tahun Aku bersamamu... rasanya aku pun tak siap melepasmu pergi, Artie...Aku tidak siap kalau kau menyandang nama "Jones"... tapi, sejak aku lihat kepribadian dan sifat Alfred, aku jadi siap... Aku yakin Alfred bisa menjagamu, Artie..."Ujar Scott.

"Thanks... Kalau bukan karena Kakak, Aku pasti... tidak seperti ini.." ucap Arthur.

"Apapun untuk adikku yg cantik..." kata Scott sambil tersenyum pada Arthur.

"Kak... jangan sampai aku jatuh ya?" kata Arthur sambil menggandeng lengan Scott

"...aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu jatuh, Artie..." kata Scott.

Para undangan yg tadi duduk. Sekarang berdiri. Arthur dan Scott berjalan maju menuju ke Altar. Arthur memandang para Undangan yg hadir. Keluarga jauhnya, kerabatnya, Dan Sahabat-sahabatnya hadir disana. Arthur pun tersenyum pada Sahabat-sahabatnya. Francis mengarahkan tanda "Good Luck" padanya. Arthur sempat memandanginya dan akhirnya tersenyum pada Francis. Bagaimana dengan Alfred? Bisa dibilang dia Tersepona... maksudnya Terpesona akan Kecantikan (?) Arthur. Ketika Scott dan Arthur sampai di Altar. Scott memandang Arthur. Dan mengecup dahi adik kesayangannya itu

"Jaga dirimu, baik-baik... Artie..." Ucapnya. Arthur pun mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Scott. Alfred dan Arthur berdiri di depan Altar sekarang.

"Sekarang kita berada di tengah acara pernikahan dari kedua keluarga dan sahabat kita... Saudara Alfred Fritzgerald Jones... dan Uhm... Saudara Arthur Kirkland... Kita percepat saja... Alfred Fritzgerald Jones... ucapkan Janji setiamu..."

"Aku, Alfred Fritzgerald Jones... bersedia menerimamu, Arthur Kirkland... dalam keadaan Sehat dan sakit, suka dan duka, Kaya dan Miskin... Sampai Maut..."ucap Alfred

"Memisahkan kami berdua..." Alfred dan Arthur mengucapkan kata itu bersama-sama.

"Sekarang kalian... sah... menjadi sepasang Suami, I-... maksud saya Menjadi sepasang keluarga baru... Alfred, kau saya persilahkan..."

Alfred tersenyum dan mendekat ke wajah Arthur."Cup.." Alfred mencium lebut bibir Arthur. Setelah itu, para Undangan berdiri. Bertepuk tangan. Sejumlah dari mereka terharu. Sejumlah dari mereka tersenyum senang. Akhirnya, Mereka berdua bersama-sama. Sampai Maut, memisahkan mereka berdua.

Malamnya...

"HUAAAAA! JERK ARTHUR! AKU PASTI AKAN MERINDUKANMUUUU~~!" Peter memeluk erat Kakaknya itu. Sambil menangis.

"A-ah... P-peter... S-sudah tidak apa-apa... Lain kali aku akan berkunjung kok!" kata Arthur sambil mengusap air mata Peter.

"Alfred!" Panggil Peter dengan nada agak membentak.

"I-iya?" sahut Alfred .

"JAGA KAKAKKU ATAU KAU BUNUH, DESU YO~!" kata Peter sambil menunjuk Alfred.

"T-tentu saja, Peter.. pasti!" kata Alfred.

"Jaga dia, Alfred..." kata Irish.

"Tentu, Kak Irish... Aku pasti menjaganya..." kata Alfred.

"Inget ya! jangan biarkan Arthur keluar malam-malam! Jangan beri makan berlemak! Jangan sampai lalai mengawasinya! Jangan sampai Arthur Sakit! Jangan sampai dia mati, Mengerti!" Bentak Scott.

"Uhm... B-baik kak Scott..." Alfred sedikit gugup saat berbicara pada Scott.

"Jaga Adikku... Alfie..."kata Scott tiba-tiba. Ia pun memeluk Alfred.

"Pasti Kak Scott... aku kan HERO!" kata Alfred.

"Baiklah... selamat bersenang-senang Alfie..." kata Scott.

"Sampai jumpa Kak Scott..." Akhirnya Alfred naik ke mobil Ferarri miliknya. Disusul dengan Arthur.

"Well... Ayo kita mulai... Malam kita berdua... Artie..." kata Alfred dengan nada menggoda. Bagaimana Selanjutnya? Silahkan Readers bayangin Sendiri!

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

Gimana?  
>Saya pake kota Forks<br>soalnya Tempatnya Indah Banget!  
>Saya (dengan) Sengaja enggak menampilkan Adegan M nya<br>Sumimasen!  
>saya sibuk akhir-akhir ini soalnya =,=<br>Tunggu Chap berikut ya!

Mind To Review?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary : " Aku bersumpah aku sangat kaget setelah aku mendapati, kalau kau... Hamil 2 bulan..."**

**Pairing : UsUk**

**Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOC, Typo (s), Dan laen laen.**

**Author's Note :  
>WAA! SORI-SORI!<br>Chap ini bukan Flashback!  
>Dan sekali lagi maaf buat Para Readers!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What Am I Going To Do Chap 8  
>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Oh! kau sudah bangun Artie!"

"Uhm... apa yg kau masak?"tanya Arthur sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Daging! aku mau Hamburger!"Jawab Alfred.

Arthur menatap jijik Daging yg sedang dimasak Alfred. Perutnya sangat mual ketika mencium bau dari Daging yg dimasak oleh Alfred. Tiba-tiba Arthur berlari ke Kamar Mandi. Memuntahkan semua isi perutnya ke dalam Toilet.

"O-Oi, Artie! apa yg terjadi denganmu?"Alfred menyusulnya ke kamar mandi.

"Entahlah.. tiba-tiba aku muntah setelah mencium bau daging masakanmu... Padahal aku pecinta daging..."

"Apa Dagingnya busuk?"

"Baka, tidak mungkin kan! Daging itu barusan aku beli kemarin!"

"Hei... kau merasa pusing, tidak?"

"Uhm... Sedikit..."

"Nanti kau kutemani ke Francis ya... Sepertinya kau kurang enak badan.."

"B-baik..."

Di Kantor Polisi..

"Huft.." Alfred menghela nafasnya berat. Ia hanya menatap pusing beberapa Berkas yg berserakan di atas meja kerjanya.

"A-ano, Mr. Alfred.."tiba-tiba ada seorang Wanita yg memakai Bando putih dan bermata Violet serta mempunyai Rambut yg senada dengan Ivan.

"Ah? Natalia? Ada apa?"Kata Alfred agak terkejut dengan kedatangan Wanita yg ia panggil Natalia itu.

"Ini Kopinya.." Natalia meletakkan secangkir kopi di atas meja Alfred.

"Thanks, Natalia... Ngomong-ngomong, Kau tau penyakit apa yg gejala awalnya mual dan muntah?"Tanya Alfred.

"Ah, Itu banyak sekali sir.. Bisa Sir jelaskan lebih lanjut?" Kata Natalia.

"Uhm... Gejala awalnya, Mual setelah mencium bau daging, Lalu muntah, Dan Pusing... Kau tau penyakit apa itu?" Ucap Alfred dengan nada serius.

"Eh? Hahaha, Itu bukan Penyakit sir..."

"Lalu?"

"Itu pertanda bahwa seseorang sedang Hamil, Sir.." Oke, kata-kata itu berhasil membuat Alfred terkejut bukan main. Alfred cengo setelah mendengar kata "Hamil" yg diucapkan oleh Natalia.

"S-sir?" Kata Natalia.

"E-Eh? K-kau yakin itu pertanda seseorang sedang Hamil, Natalia?" tanya Alfred.

"S-saya rasa begitu Sir... Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu.. Selamat bekerja, Sir.." Natalia pun pergi meninggalkan Alfred yg termenung di Meja kerjanya.

Jam Istirahat...

"Ada masalah, da?"Ivan duduk di berhadapan dengan Alfred yg sedang mengaduk-aduk Supnya sehingga menjadi tak beraturan.

"...Ah, Tidak ada kok..."Jawab Alfred Gelagapan.

"Serius? Tumben kau Tidak selera makan makananmu, Da... Ceritakan saja, da.. tidak apa-apa kok.." Ujar Ivan sambil menyeruput segelas Vodka-nya.

"...A-aku tidak yakin ini betul atau tidak... Aku rasa, Arthur Hamil..."

"BFFFTTT!" perkataan Alfred sukses membuat Ivan menyemburkan Vodka yg baru diminumnya.

"Ma-maaf, da... K-kau yakin A-Arthur hamil, da? Me-mangnya kau tau dari mana?" tanya Ivan.

"A-aku tidak tau.. Hanya saja, Instingku merasakan hal seperti itu..."

"Sudahlah, jangan dianggap serius, da... Kalaupun itu betul, kau seharusnya senang kan, da? Dari dulu aku ingin sekali punya Anak... Lebih baik kau bicarakan baik-baik dulu dengan Arthur, da... Mana jalan yg lebih kau inginkan..."Ujar Ivan sambil tersenyum pada Alfred.

"...Entahlah Ivan, rasanya aku tidak yakin dengan ini..."

"Tetaplah semangat saja, da!"

Sore Harinya...

Di RSIH, Rumah Sakit Internasional Hetalia

"Ne, ne.. Ada perlu kau menemui aku, Anglettere? Amerique?"

"Kau sibuk, Francis?" Tanya Alfred agak serius.

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa?" tanya balik Francis sambil meminum wine-nya.

"Bisa kau periksa Arthur? Kelihatannya dia kurang enak badan..." kata Alfred.

"Eh? Kau sakit, Angleterre?" kata Francis sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kepada Arthur.

"L-lumayan.." Kata Arthur sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kuperiksa..."

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Hm, Aku memang tidak yakin dengan ini, Amerique, tapi..."ucap Francis sambil meletakkan Stetoskop di Saku jas dokternya.

"M-memangnya aku sakit apa?" tanya Arthur khawatir.

"K-kau benar-benar Laki-laki kan, Mon Cher?" Francis menunjuk Arthur.

"T-tentu saja aku Laki-laki, Kodok! Mau bukti?" Kata Arthur kesal.

"...Aku menemukan adanya detak jantung di sekitar panggulmu, Dan setelah aku pegang, Benda itu seperti merespon, uhm, Seperti agak bergerak.. Dan, aku bersumpah aku sangat kaget setelah aku mendapati, kalau kau... Hamil 2 bulan..."

"APA?" Perkataan Francis tadi sukses membuat Arthur Terbelalak kaget. Sementara Alfred hanya termenung setelah mendengar ucapan Francis tadi.

"K-kau, tidak bercanda kan, Francis?" tanya Arthur

"Aku tidak bercanda, Mon Cher.." Kata Francis."Dan.. Jaga kesehatanmu, Angleterre.. Kau tidak ingin kau keguguran kan?"

"Eh?" Arthur melirik Alfred yg hanya diam tanpa kata.

"I-iya, Thanks, Francis..." kata Arthur pelan. Ia tak berani menatap Alfred.

Di rumah Alfred-Arthur..

Alfred menatap Layar Komputer Apple miliknya. Ia terus-terusan berkutat dengan beberapa Artikel di Google dan Beberapa buku di meja ruang kerjanya. Seolah ia tak mengenal lelah, ia terus saja Membaca hingga jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"A-Alfred..." tiba-tiba Arthur sudah berdiri di depan Pintu ruang kerjanya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir."K-kalau kau mau, K-kita bisa menggugurkan anak ini..."

"DEG!" Alfred terkejut setelah mendengar perkataan Arthur. Ia menatap mata Emerald Arthur dalam-dalam.

"A-aku tidak berniat membuatmu sangat Depresi, Alfred.. Aku benar-benar tidak tau... Sungguh.. Aku pikir dengan menggugurkan anak ini, Kau.. Kau.. Hiks.. Maaf.. aku memang tak berguna..." Arthur menangis disana. Beberapa titik air jatuh dari kedua mata Emerald miliknya. Alfred tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Arthur.

"Sudahlah, Aku tidak marah padamu kok, Artie... Aku senang kok... Akhirnya, aku bisa punya keluarga sendiri... "Ucap Alfred sambil memeluk Arthur erat-erat.

"T-Thanks Al! Thanks! Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu!" Ucap Arthur sambil sesekali terisak.

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

**Waaa! Akhirnya saya Update juga Fic Nista ini,  
>#Plakk...<br>Sumimasen buat Readers!  
>Saya bingung sekali buat First Nightnya Alfred-Arthur gimana!<br>Jadi saya lompati aja deh...  
>Gapapa kan?<br>Readers enggak marah kan?**

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
